


Amazon Documentary

by MyPretzels



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Amazon Doco, Amazon Documentary, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Post-Episode: s03e12 The Inside Man, Pre Episode Parting Shot s03e13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPretzels/pseuds/MyPretzels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Hunter's recomendation, Fitz and Simmons watch the documentary about the Amazon. With some Fitz's thoughts about their start over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amazon Documentary

**Author's Note:**

> Just some thoughts of how I pictured FitzSimmons watching a documentay together. Previous to episode Parting Shot, from season 3.  
> I was feeling quite down when I wrote it, so it's a bit agnst by the end, but I hope it's enjoyable. 
> 
>  
> 
> PS: I have as a loved headcannon that Jemma has a younger sister that's almost as odd as herself, so far she's going by the name of Ray in my head.

They were alone in the lounge, watching the Amazon documentary that Hunter had mentioned during breakfast with a thrilling enthusiasm. It was hardly in the half of it when Jemma sank deeper in the couch, getting close to him. He was laying his head in the back of the couch, so he could peek on her without turning his face, just sneaking a peek by the corner of his eye.

Jemma yawned another time and he thought that was unusual, it wasn’t so late for her to be sleepy and besides that, the documentary was actually interesting, even for a Hunter’s tip, there was about the devastation happening in the last years and how the people living around those places were trying to rebuilt it with cooperative works. It was incredible colorful and with several rare species of animals in almost every take of the documentary.

At his left, Jemma had just moved again, changing her legs of position another time, but this time she got even closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder as she turned her eyes back to the screen, her arm was touching his and her fingers were hovering the grip of his PJ bottoms. He no longer could peek on her, so he tried no to move much and allow her to stay there, so amazingly close. Fitz got his attention back to the screen, watching the colorful toucans flying over some kids’ heads as they laughed. A while later, the screen turned dark for a second and by the reflection on the screen he noticed that Jemma was sleeping on his shoulder. They had watched about half of it, he waited for some minutes, to see if she was going to wake up, but after ten minutes, he knew she wouldn’t.

 _“Jemma?”_ Fitz asked and paused the video. _“Jemma?”_ He tried again, barely moving his shoulder; she shook her head a bit. _“You fell asleep.”_ He mentioned and she rubbed her cheek on his shoulder.

 _“Let’s keep watching, I didn’t lost much.”_ She whispered, but her eyes were barely open. “I just wanted to rest a bit”. She completed in a low voice and suddenly moved again, lying on the couch and putting her head over his lap.

 _“Hold on.”_ He held her head and placed one of the cushions over his legs and she laid on it.

 _“Press play.”_ Jemma whispered, trying to keep her eyes on the screen, and so did he, at least for as long as he could. For a moment, he got distracted and lost, not knowing where to place his left hand now that she was laying. Very gently, he placed it on her shoulder, she didn’t move and he took it as an acceptation. Fitz wanted to place his palm against her neck, like he did before he went through the portal, she had crossed the room to talk to him and he held her shoulders, sliding his hand to her neck as she got closer to him to ask him to come back.

He ignored the screen, watching the side of her sleepy face, she closed her eyes again, her hair was spread all over the cushion and he was controlling his will in curling her hair, as he wanted to do. That was something that he had only done a few times. Fitz remembered the first time he travelled with her to Sheffield, to her parents’ house and her little sister had coerced both of them to watch movies with her; she was so happy about having her sister back home and couldn’t stop chatting about it during the whole cartoon movie.

 _“Did you ever pet Jem’s hair?”_ Ray asked to him, he thought that was an odd question and an odd choice of words, but it was Jemma’s sister after all, she had to be unusual. The little girl was playing her fingers on Jemma’s hair as she spoke.

 _“I don’t think so.”_ He answered to her, still watching the cats singing on the TV. But he knew, he had never _pet_ Jemma’s hair. _“Why do you ask?”_

 _“You should try it.”_ Ray said, glimpsing to him.

 _“Ray!”_ Jemma tried to reprehend the girl, but she didn’t even listen to her older sister.

 _“She’s like a cat,”_ She started and he raised his eyebrows. _“If you pet it, she’ll fall sleep.”_ Ray clarified with a smile.

 _“You just told him my kryptonite.”_ Jemma grumbled to Ray, making her laugh.

Later on their life at the Academy, he would find out the girl was absolutely right. Fitz had just a few rare excuses to try the hypothesis of Jemma’s little sister, he could count in his hands all the times he had curled his fingers on her hair and every time she fell asleep with the action. The first time occurred almost six months after they got back from UK, when she got sick and he played with her hair as she complained about how her lungs were betraying her and after just some minutes, she got drowned into a deep sleep.

It happened a few more times during their years sharing an apartment while working in SciOps, but the last time was just about they got to the Bus. She was chatting with excitement of how amazing would be working in the field, and he couldn’t hear more of that and when Jemma leaned on his shoulder, he played with her hair until she got sleepy and stopped talking about it.

_Low move._

He knew, but he didn’t regret it.

It was inappropriate and he knew that too. It was too intimate to do such thing. And Fitz agreed in starting over, they were rebuilding their friendship and ignoring those awkward attempts to transform it in something else. He didn’t know it would be so difficult, to keep his hands out of her, to keep distance, especially now, when he knew the taste of her lips and had felt her hands on his neck as she kissed him back at the lab.

Fitz should stop defying the cosmos.

However, this evening he wasn’t so strong to keep doing so.

He’d try harder tomorrow.

Fitz let his fingers hover the side of her neck and finally curl her brown hair, she melted immediately, sighing low and the corner of her mouth lifted up a bit. He smiled, he really enjoyed doing that and the fact she loved it only make it more amazingly satisfying.

In that exact moment, he felt it in the tip of his tongue; he realized that if he opened his mouth now, the feeling that was stuck inside his throat since she jumped out the plane would simply spill out, so easily now. Fitz gripped his lips together and swallowed the words again. He had already crossed a boundary tonight; it was too much to cross another, especially because he’d have to get back to before the limit the next morning.

Someone walked in, crossing the lounge, he lift his head up to see Bobbi walking to the fridge, she glanced to him with a smile and lingered her sight on Jemma napping on his lap, she grabbed two beer bottles and shook her head to him, Fitz nodded back and kept his fingers running on Jemma’s hair. Ignoring the possibility of being judged by Bobbi, it didn’t matter anymore. She left as silent as she got in.

He got back to pretend watching the documentary, at this point he had no idea what was going on at the screen. Until the end of the documentary, he maintained his hand playing with her hair, feeling her sinking more and more in the couch, melting slowly by his touch. He didn’t want to wake her up, but the credits were starting to roll.

 _“Jemma, wake up._ ” He called, but she barely moved, he slid his finger out her soft brown hair and she sighed in discontent, Fitz tried to hide a smile and placed his hand on her shoulder again. _“It’s over.”_ He muttered.

She opened her eyes and stared the screen for some seconds, but didn’t make a move to get up.

 _“You slept through half of it,”_ He explained. _“You should go back to your quarters; I’ll turn everything off, ok?”_

 _“I’ll help you.”_ She yawned and sat up, but just stood there watching him turn off the TV and disconnecting his laptop from the hdmi cable of the TV.

 _“Come on.”_ He offered a hand to her; she grabbed it to get up and led the way to the residency area. He carried his laptop in one hand, as the other itched to hold Jemma’s hand once again. Jemma yawned a few times until they reach her bunk; she slid the door open and didn’t even bother in closing it after her.

He watched her, waiting in the doorway for her to lay down before he closed the door, but she only rolled over her bed. Fitz sighed and got in, pulling the blanket over her and pushing her feet to not stay hanging out of bed.

 _“Sleep tight.”_ He whispered before leaving.

 _“You too.”_ She muttered back right before he closed the door.

Each day was harder than the last one, and by the look of his evening, the next one would be a harsh challenge to get through.

But Jemma was worth of every challenge, he’d go through all of them, even if it meant he’d have to abdicate his feelings for her.


End file.
